hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Atlantis/Native Australia
'Atlantis/Native Australia' Atlantis/Native Australia is a fanmade character in the series of Hetalia. She represents Atlantis and Native Australia. 'She received the name '''Death Kira Nate Hio. '''She don't have a birthday because of being around for over 48 000 years and but then there was no time or date. She was birth as the Native Australia then become Atlantis and is still Native Australia. 'Appearence She has Long (to the ground) white hair with red at the bottom with a long white bang over her left eye. She have two different eye colours, her right is blood red and her left is an antique Victorian doll eye which is the same green as england but darker. A scar from the top left shoulder to the bottom right hip. She has a birthmark on her left leg reach her hip on the left side of her leg. She have many clothes but one of her most fave is an black and red, pin striped, collared shirt with black cuffs on the arm.(The shirt is short, so it exposes some of her stomach.) A black tie. A black leather vest that would be able to show your belly button if you didn't wear a shirt (which is bulletproof). Black shorts with a red belt. Black garter belt stockings. Black leather knee-high boots. Fingers less black leather gloves and a hat like Michel Jacksons wears. 'Personality' She was born with a 2p personality and she is bipolar. She loves to tease people and she makes a great fighter. She love the sleep with man (mostly Scotland, Ireland, North Ireland, Wales and Australia and some time the 2p) She is badass and deadly personality making her someone not to mess up with. She can eat anything and have a creepy smiles. She has a strong motherly side which you mess with her child your dead. When she around Australia she act like a lover teasing and mess with him but he gets her back. People may think she is the world biggest slut and whore but she a nice girl. At times she acts like one of the 2ps. As a child, she had a different personality when she became Atlantis she change again and when her country went under when she changed yet again. Sometimes she is mistaking for Scotland because of her drinking and smoking. She always have roses or cherry blossoms around her like when she is in her 1p side it is cherry blossoms and in her true side they are roses black, dark red or dark purple or any of the dark colours. She like a mix of scotland and 2p France. 'Relationships' Rome: Rome is one of her many children that she rise and he also one of the first children along with Germania and Brittania before she went 2p. Rome and Atlantis have a great bond and Atlantis still see he as a son to her even after what he did to her. Rome and his 2p was rise by Atlantis. Germania: Germania is another son of Atlantis before she went 2p. Germania and Atlantis share the same bond as she and Rome do. she he was forgiving for what he and rome did to her. Germania and his 2p was rise by Atlantis at the same time. ATlantis is the only one who can make him smile or smirk. Ancient Britain: She was one of Atlantis daugthers and a best friend of hers. Atlantis care for her more then her others Daughters being rise by Atlantis and along with her 2p was rise that the same time as she was. And when Atlantis went 2p she blame her, Rome, Germania and the other 2ps for that. Ancient Greece: Atlantis and Ancient Greeca hated each other she alway wanted to get along with her like she did with her 2p but that never happen and when she went 2p Ancient Greece have seen it was to late to rewirte the past between them. Other Ancients: All of the Ancients are children of Atlantis along with they 2ps. most can get along with her but one can't but wish when it was to late she did. 2ps: She rise all the 2ps as her own but that don't not stop her from sleeping with them because they all lose they thing to Atlantis. Serenia: Serenia is like a little sister to Atlantis and she don't mind how Atlantis is because they love each other like sisters and Serenia is the only one Atlantis will never sleep with unless Serenia want to. (this charater belong to moonlightwolf15) Scotland: '''Atlantis and Scotland are close friend and have a brother sister Relationship but mostly they just drink, sleep, fuck and things like that. '''Ireland: '''Atlantis and Ireland are like how scotland and her are but they are more sister and brother but that not stop them sleeping with each other. '''Wales: '''Atlantis and Wales share the same Relationship as Ireland and her. '''Australia: '''Australia and Atlantis are dating since they meet each other. Australia can put up with everything Atlantis do he love her and he know she is who she is and don't mind her sleeping with other men because Atlantis only show him her 1p personality. '''1ps: '''Atlantis and the 1ps are on great terms and with her them and her children will be in war right now and every now and then she sleep with them. '''other Native countrys: '''She and the other native are brothers and sisters. Atlantis is the oldest child out of them but she act like a mother then a sister and she don't mind them calling her mother. '''Adoni: '''is the father of atlantis and the other native countries '''Merindah: '''is the mother of Atlantis and the other native countries '''Native America: '''is the younger sister of Atlantis. Ayiana sees death as a mother fiuger because death as the one who almost like after them and they mother do what she need to do. '''History She is the oldest daughter of Merindah and Adoni. Atlantis or what the aboriginal call the rainbow serpent (yes I aboriginal so shut up) was banishment (more like seal) to sea. Her country was ingot by the sea in one day and night with no warning but before she was sinking to the bottom with her country. She was pull up by Remus and Sigmund (2p Rome and 2p Germania) and the other 2ps (2p of the Ancients). who she rise with Romulus and Siegfried (Rome and Germania) and the other (Ancients). She knew why they did it because when Rome and Germania was found. She give born to the Ancients (along with Rome and Germania) and she also give birth to the 2ps. when Rome and Germania want to become they own countries but they 2ps don't want to which leave them with no choice but to start a war against Atlantis. At that time she was sweet and nice and did not want to fight them (not because she can't fight but she don't want to hurt them and because she was a neutral country also she have not fight since the war between life) she got catch and for a few 100 years of being a prison of her sons (not the 2ps one) she went back home with scars from the years she was there but she keep a smile on for her people not to worry about her. One day she was sitting in the field. She hear something when she turn around her run to the top of the hill to see a wave of water ingoting the country she love and just then she feels nothing she eyes was now dull and she stand there to get what coming to her and she was sinking to the bottom when an arm grab her and pull her up and when she open her eyes to see Remus and Sigmund and the others 2ps (ancient ones) who have a relief look in they eyes. Ever since then whenever an new country (2p one) was born she rise them and to this day all the 2ps know her as they mother and will do anything for her. When she was one, she was attack and got a scar from the top left shoulder to the bottom right hip. She finishes raising Sealand and Wy. She went missing. One day her country resurfaces but she was found on one of the beaches in Australia. She wake up with all her memories and she was live in Australia since then. One day went Atlantis was playing her violin that when she meet Serenia they quickly became friend and Serenia got Atlantis to meet her brothers who she got along real well but England see her as a slut but can get along with her at times when she is not being a slut. Soon after she meet the rest of the 1p and meet her children again (1ps ones) there was a battle but she and Serenia stop it but it cost Serenia life or so they thought because she was very much alive but only Atlantis knew that but was to lazy to tell them. Serenia and Atlantis meet after world war 2 just before the pictonians attack earth. The 2p and 1p love hearing about Atlantis life before them meet her. Atlantis see them all as children of her and that what they was. Atlantis was name the mother of all nations and she was happy and love messing with them. One day an past the Atlantis wish that never happen came back and it left her with no chose but to tell them of the dark past of Atlantis. Atlantis has created a girl to take the place of Atlantis in the 1p side but it turn out that she bring Atlantis nothing but chaos and it left Atlantis to kill the girl and the people who make her. add more later 'Bouns' Merindah is a aborinial name and it means Beautiful and happy Adoni is a aborinial name and it means lord and the sunset Death Kira Nate Hio '''was a mix of different name of countries The the first name '''Death '''was giving to her by what happen when she was one The middle name '''Kira Nate '''was giving to for two reason '''Kira '''means 'killer' in japanese which was for her dangerous and muderess power and '''Nate '''means the 'gift of god' which she is when she not in her true personality for 1p side is a godesse and her true side is a slut. The last name ''Hio'', the'' 'Hi'' means scarlet, and o'' for ''cherry blossoms and what most people don't know she have two first names '''Death' is the main one but the second one is Shizuka' which'' means calm and silent and that was the name was use giving to her was a child but of her calm and silent nature which only seen a few times in her life. '''Nicknames:' Misao, zero or X flag: is the aboriginal flag with a rose that go out in to the flag. so the rose in red in the yellow, yellow in the black and black in the red (the flag in red, yellow and black so it black that the top half, red at the bottom half and a yellow circle) '''Height: '''same Height as Scotland Favourite Things: all thing dark, deathly, Gothic, punk, aboriginal, blood, roses, hell, her country, Australia and Japanese, black magic, voodoo, spiritual, devil, demon and death, that also cats and other animal and her family and friends also leather, drinking and smoking. '''Favourite s'ingers:' the veronicas, evanescence, jack off Jill, Eminem, pussy cat dolls, bratz, cheetah girls and others '''Favourite music:' heave metal, creepy, anime, k-pop, pop, rap, tradition, dark, scare, deadly and other music Favourite Colour(s): dark colours like black, bloody red etc. And she likes white, red and gold too. Favourite Animal: Too many to name Favourite drink: anything but she loves her alcohols Favourite cake: '''red velvet '''Favourite Food: steak and Oliver's cupcakes (like the one make out of humans)and can eat anything even 2p austria and england cooking. she can eat anything Rose: black, dark red (like blood), white and dark purple and dark blue cat version of her country: white Panther dog version of her country: white werewolf (no it don't change into a human it just a wolf which is the size of a werewolf) Weapons: '''chainsaw, whip, throw knifes, knifes (like the one that you cut meat with or the one the 2p England use), bare hands, sickle and chain, double scythe, butter sock (fuck yeah I am putting that on there who knows when you need it), a baseball bat, hockey stick, pipe, 2p England cupcakes (yes I just when there) and sex (so sleep then kill it fun XD) '''Languages: all she is Bi-sexual. Deathhio (talk) 00:56, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Category:Female Characters Category:Cities Category:Female Countries Category:Hetalia Category:Country Category:Empire Category:OC Category:Natives Category:Ancients